


Intertwined

by Mina_Sarai



Series: Harry Potter: The Other Side [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Murder, Other, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Sarai/pseuds/Mina_Sarai
Summary: Two girls. Two different bloodlines. Two different pasts. One fate.Mina Potter and Jacqueline King have been  best friends since year one, despite being in different houses. Content with their group of friends and mischief that boy wonder drags them in, all seems well. As they enter their 5th year, the innocence they thought possessed them is gone. The world around them crumbles. And they dive deeper into the darkness that thrives for their attention. And secrets tumble out into the open, leaving them vulnerable as ever.Themes: Love, Coming Out, Abuse and Rape Victims, Orphans, mystery, longing, and feeling like you belong.Pairings: OCxDraco/Fred, OCxBlaise/George, HarryxHermione, RonxOC, plus a bunch of others pairs. [It will also include gay couples and interracial couples. If y'all ain't comfortable with that then bye!]





	Intertwined

All was quiet except for the soft wind that blew gently on the newly paved road. A new mother walked with her sleeping child, as she tried to convince her friend of the ridiculous plan.

"You know she's not going to live a normal life if you place her with the Potters. He's going to come after her especially now that you're not going to be with her. "

"I have to Minerva. If I don't she could die. And i'm not about to risk that. You and I both know he can't hurt her. She'll be his only reason to even keep fighting without hurting anyone."

"You're actually dumb."

"No. I'm logical Minerva. Besides, Lily suggested it. She didn't want Mina to end up with some random family that would give her up to him easily."

"You two always were closer than sisters." Minerva pursed her lips, "Alright. I'll go along with this plan. But you have to promise me, I mean an actual promise. As in I don't want to do an unbreakable vow but I will hunt you down if you break this promise, promise."  
"Alright. You have been rather over-protective."

"I have my reasons. Besides who else would be there to take care of you."

"The orphanage."

"That's complete blasphemy and you know it." Minerva always was the young girl's protector. Being years older than her, Minerva developed a sense of maternal affection for her. Despite being the girls teacher for many years.

"Just give me the promise Professor."

"When you go out, please do not make any stupid mistakes. He may be your father, but he cannot feel love. No matter what he says...it's a lie. So just...don't be stupid dear. For your sake and for Mina's."

"I know that Minerva. I already saw that with mother and...yeah. I'm more capable than you think."

"I know you're capable dear. That's why i'm worried." Minerva placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll miss...you." The young girl choked as she held closely to her baby. Suddenly everything was hitting her. She would be leaving her children. One in the hands of her best friend. And the other with a family that provided the love she never got. But they would not be with her. She wouldn't see them grow up.

"I'll miss you to, Athena. " The two women hugged each other, while minding the baby.

"Good luck."

"And please, once Mina comes to Hogwarts. I just ask you to look over her. And if the other one does as well...well I hope

"Of course."

But the child Athena held would soon go a path different than what her mother had hoped.

~~~~

June 7

"I can't believe you! You actually had the baby? Are you crazy? I gave you the money to get rid of it Lestia! " The father yelled at his daughter. Fury embedded in his blood.

"Sorry daddy. But I just couldn't get rid of it. How could I?" The young daughter cried.

"That child will ruin this family Lestia! It's a disgrace to our family!" He barked, the words digging into his daughters ears, "It was born out wedlock. Out of adultery! It is a sin for it to be alive!"

"Well you said abortion was a sin but you wanted me to have one!" The daughter choked.

"God could forgive you for the right reasons."

"You say god forgives everyone no matter the reason! So don't turn into a hypocrite daddy! Besides, I know your affair with Ms.Langard. I'm not dumb."

The father poured rage out of his bulging eyes, "I am your father!"

"And she is her own person Lestor!" A voice boomed from the far side of the room. Lestia's mother came from the shadows, her voice dripping with sorrow, "And I would rather have the child than kill it before it even had a chance to live! You cannot judge a baby for the sins of it's parents. "

"Mama." The young daughter rushed over to her mother, cowering in fear.

"Don't worry dear." The mother held the daughter.

"How could you Mary? Let our daughter run off with that married man? A man who hates us?"

"He is only the result of what his parents taught him Lestor. And besides, he seemed to genuinely love Lestia. Before he even got married. It's because you he did. You didn't allow her to be with him."

"Because he ha-"

"HATES WHAT LESTOR? Our family is also pureblood so there is no reason for them to hate us! The Zabini's...now that is a reason for hate. But them? Have you forgotten how they cared for Lestia? Even though their motive was off, they still did. Ever since we came to this country they have been nothing but kind to us."

"Those british bastards are obsessed with the dark side Mary! They work with the devil! Did you not hear about Sirius being sent to Azkaban?"

"They don't believe in God and the devil Lestor."

"That makes them even more worse! That child is the result of a devil-binder and a woman who could not keep her legs closed!"

'thwack'.

The sound of Mary's hand slapping Lestor's face could be heard throughout the room.

"Just because we were raised to believe the lord gave us these powers for good reasons, does not make us saints Lestor. God forgives everyone. And if you can't accept that, than you are not deserving of his love." Mary grabbed her daughter, "Come Lestia. We're leaving."

//

Mary stood with her eyes wide open as she saw her daughter and husband lying both on the ground. Blood spilled around them like fine red wine. Their hands intertwined together. A final saying of their reconciliation.

"Oh my baby..." She dropped to the floor.

At least they forgave each other. That alone settled the old woman's heart.

But the sight. The sight of their bodies open wide up and their eyes closed.

Suddenly the cries of the young girl could be heard by Mary. She got up and started walking towards the closet. Inside she found her granddaughter staring wide-eyed but tears pouring down her face.

"Oh sweet child." She picked her up, enclosing the child in her arms.

Mary stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Take the girl back to England Mary." she turned around to see her former colleague standing there.

"I thought you were back in England Arthur."

"I am. I work for the ministry of magic which is inevitably why I am here. Your daughter was born in England and everything that happens to her we know."

"IF I go back she'll be ridiculed her entire life. I'm positive half the town knows who her father is."

"That part has been kept quiet. Trust me. I'm willing to help you Mary. We'll even change her certificate and take out her second last name if you want. But go back to England. If you stay in the States any longer we can't protect you. Or your granddaughter."

Mary stood still. Patting her granddaughters head.

"What about him? Does he even know?"

"He does not. But his Mothers does. She paid for everything. From the house to the girls clothing."

"But why?" It made no sense for the mother of the man who slept with an African-American girl while unwed to be caring for the child.

"Because she has a soft spot for the girl. I have no idea why, but she does. Then again, she is her granddaughter. No matter what."

Mary sighed, "Alright. I suppose Dumbledore will give her some help during her years. I just don't know how to raise her all alone."

"You won't be alone Mary. You have Molly and I. You have your daughters friends who are more than willing to help. Besides, if there's one thing I learned from it's that you women will keep persisting. I'm sure you'll do great." Arthur placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Now leave before the Americans come to see this mess." A pained looked passed through his face. The scene of the father and daughter was unnerving. How a husband could do this he had no idea.

How would the wizarding community react when they found out a muggle killed his witch wife and her father? Both of whom were purebloods?

"Thank you Arthur. And please...let them allow us to bury my child. At least let them give us that." The realization of her families death was slowly creeping up on Mary. As tears prickled down her face.

"Of course. Now go. If they see you-"

"Alright. Thank you."

And Mary left.

That day she never looked back. Holding her crying granddaughter she marched to England with her back straight. She would not let the man get to her precious granddaughter. No matter what the cost.

**

Reskei sat across her sister, crying.

"Baba! She's crying!" Hannan frowned as she did not know what to do.

"Leila! Reskei is crying again!"

The mother came into the room and looked at her child," Oh precious baby!" She picked Reskei up, "Why are you sad?"

"I think she's sad because Eni wouldn't let her play with the muggle toy." Hannan guessed. When the house elf forced the toy out Reskei's hands, that's when the crying started.

"Ah...right. I have no idea why Len thought it was a good idea to give you a disgusting toy. Those muggles don't deserve to be making toy's for you." The mother pressed her nose with her daughters.

"MOMMY!" Reskei cried even more.

"Oh baby don't worry! We're going to visit the Malfoy's tomorrow! And then you can play with Draco!"

"Draco?" Reskei suddenly started to clap her hands and smile, "DRACO!"

"You see? Playing with Draco is much better than those muggle toys. Right?"

"Yay! Fun!"

Hannan stared at her mother, unsure of what had just come out of her mouth.

If muggles were so bad, then why were their toys so fun?

**

"OI! Abuelo, i'll miss you to!" Maria cried as she hugged her grandfather, "Are you sure you can't convince them to let us stay?"

"No Maria. Mi amor, there is a better life for you in England. There isn't that much here in Los Angeles left for you." He kissed her forehead, "Now go before they come after me."

Maria didn't understand why she had to go to England. It ruined everything. She was supposed to go to Illvermory with all her friends. She was supposed to attend the Christmas Ball and wear her princess dress as she danced the night away. She was supposed to find her place there.

And now she had to go to some ugly school called Hogwarts. What kind of a name was that?

"But abuelo...how am I going to tell them without you? They'll hate me if I do it." Maria frowned.

"Maria, you must tell them on your own terms. They are your parents and they will love you no matter what. Even if you like only girls, you still are their precious baby. They must realize the lord loves everyone, regardless of their sins."

She was supposed to tell everyone at Illvermory how boys didn't hold her attention. That girls did.

"Alright Abuelo. I trust you. But if they don't want me...can I come over?"

He nodded, "Of course mija. Anytime."

And with that Maria jogged off to her parents, awaiting the adventures in the strange place known as England.

___

A/N: HELLO! This is my second attempt at trying to write a harry potter fanfic. The first time was terrible. And now as I write with many ideas, i'm lowkey scared that my ideas will sound like others. Because that has legit happened. This one girl and I both had the same idea for writing a story with harry having a twin sister. And because i'm always scared of being at the end of the rope, I chose not to take that route. It could be as simple as a love interest or how a character acts. But i'll try to write this as truly to my ideas as possible. If anything sounds similar to any other work I swear to god it is coincidental. I honestly was raised better than to plagiarizer (grandfather was a professor).

Pt2: Anyways now that it has been said...I wanted to put Maria being gay out there (not outing) but I wanted the readers to know before anyone else just because I felt like it would be too...angsty?? if I like gave her a surprise coming out chapter and y'all didn't know. If ya'll know now, you will understand the things she does and her character even better. And yes the scenes are all at different time periods. Mina and Jacqueline around the time they were born. Reskei when she's a toddler. And Maria when she's 11 (right before she goes off to Hogwarts). Hopefully I cleared things up. because this story is not going to all that straightforward, because where would the fun in that be?


End file.
